


You Gotta Die Sometime

by letsgolesbiansletsgoooo



Series: You Gotta Die Sometime/What Would I Do? [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), You Gotta Die Sometime, my first falsettos fic!, this is just really sad, this is kind of a songfic, whizzer dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgolesbiansletsgoooo/pseuds/letsgolesbiansletsgoooo
Summary: so this is what happens when whizzer dies
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: You Gotta Die Sometime/What Would I Do? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689775
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	You Gotta Die Sometime

_Okay-_

Whizzer’s breaths were short and fast as he lay in the hospital bed.

_When the doctor started using phrases like “you’ll pass away”_

He knew what was coming.

_What could I say?_

Marvin was kneeling next to the hospital bed, his hands clutching Whizzer’s.

_I said, Doctor, in plain english_

Charlotte was looking at something on her clipboard.

_Tell me, why was I chosen, why me of all men?_  
  
Outside the room, Whizzer could faintly hear Jason and Mendel arguing. 

_Doctor, here’s the good part_

Jason sounded like he was crying. Mendel was repeating something to the boy, saying something over and over again.

_At least death means I’ll never be scared about dying again_

“Let him rest, Jason, you can’t go in.”

_Let’s get on with living while we can and not play dumb_

“I wanna speak with Whizzer! Please, Mendel, dad’s in there, just let me-”

_Death’s gonna come_

Whizzer felt something leave his body.

_And when it does, screw the nerves, I’ll be eating hor’dourves_

Marvin’s voice filled his head. 

_It’s the roll of the dice, and no crime_

“Charlotte, something’s wrong! Charlotte! Why’s the machine making that noise- it’s just- what’s happening-”

_You gotta die sometime_

Whizzer stopped breathing.

_Death is not a friend_

His eyes opened, and he was lying in the hospital bed again. Someone was standing over him. “Marvin? Is that you…” 

_But I hope in the end_

“No, Whizzer, it is not Marvin. I am Death. I embody the person you most want to see.”

_He takes me in his arms_

“Oh.” Death held out his hands to Whizzer, and Whizzer tentatively took them. He looked up into Marvin’s- no, Death’s- face. “Can I?” Death nodded.

_And lets me hold his face_

The younger man’s cold, clammy hands reached up and clutched the sides of Death’s face. 

_He takes me in his arms and whispers something funny_

“It’s days like this that we almost believe in god.” Whizzer chuckled.

_He lifts me in his arms and tells me to embrace his attack_

“Come with me. You will see him again soon enough.”

_Then the scene goes to black_

Whizzer closed his eyes.

_Life sucks_

Memories flashed before Whizzer’s eyes.

_People always hate a loser_

Marvin thrusting his suitcase at him and telling him to leave.

_And they hate lame ducks_

Jason’s baseball game.

_Screw me and shucks_

His and Marvin’s first date after they got back together.

_That's it, that's the ball game_

Playing and winning racquetball.

_I don’t smoke, don’t do drugs, then comes the bad news._

He saw himself getting weaker every day.

_I quit, that's the ball game_

He saw the day playing racquetball.

_It's the chink in the armor, the shit in the karma, the blues_

Whizzer watched himself collapse.

_Can I keep my cool despite the urge to fall apart_

Marvin saying, “Do you know? All I want is you…”

_How should I start_

Whizzer could feel himself getting colder.

_I would cry if I could_

Tears formed in his eyes.

_But it does no damn good to explain_

He knew what was going to happen to Marvin.

_I'm a man in my prime_

At least they’d be together.

_You gotta die sometime_

Whizzer became aware of someone next to him.

_Death’s a funny pal with a weird sort of talent_

He opened his eyes to Marvin, smiling. 

_He puts his arms around my neck and walks me to the bed_

“Oh, hi, Whizzer.”

_He pins me up against the wall_

“Marvin.”

_And kisses me like crazy_

Marvin wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist and leaned into him.

_The many stupid things I thought about with dread now delight_

The kiss was hot, and sweet, just like how you read about.

_Then the scene goes to white_

Light flooded them both, and Marvin’s hand grabbed Whizzer’s.

_Give me the balls to orchestrate a graceful leave_

“I got sick, Whizzer.” Marvin’s voice filled the vast, white abyss.

_That's my reprieve_

“I know. I’m sorry.”

_To go out without care_

“Oh, baby, don’t be sorry.”

_My head high in the air_

“After all, I get to be with you.”

_It's the last little mountain I'll climb, I'll climb_

Whizzer let himself relax into Marvin’s warm embrace.

_You gotta die sometime_

“Don’t you miss your son?”

_You gotta die sometime_

“Jason will be fine without me. It’s you he misses…”

_You gotta die sometime_

Whizzer felt his eyes well up.

_You gotta die sometime_

Marvin looked down at his lover, seeing the tears. 

_Sometime_

“Hey, it’s alright. You didn’t even have to wait that long…”

_Sometime_

“It felt like no time at all.”

_Sometime_

Marvin closed his eyes. Whizzer wrapped his arms around Marvin’s neck.

_Sometime_

“I love you.”

_Sometime_

“And, hey-”

_Sometime_

“You gotta die sometime.”

_Sometime._

**Author's Note:**

> I just made myself cry.  
> kudos/comments much appreciated! thanks guys  
> if you have a suggestion for me to change the rating to please let me know


End file.
